


(su)harem

by bespokenboy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Basically Porn, M/M, Smut, in which everyone bangs the leader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bespokenboy/pseuds/bespokenboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joonmyun will bend over for anyone. He gives and gives, never asking for anything in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(su)harem

  
  
Deep down, everybody loves Kim Joonmyun.  
  
Sometimes his members are a little selfish, but Joonmyun forgives them. It's tough being an idol, simultaneously exposed to the entire world, yet cut off from building any real personal contact.   
  
Which is why Joonmyun does whatever he can to make sure his beloved members are comfortable and happy and a little less tense from all the stress. This includes crawling into bed with Sehun and wrapping his fingers around the maknae's cock, letting him pant hot and heavy into Joonmyun's neck until Sehun is coming with a muffled moan into a wad of tissues Joonmyun has brought with him to avoid soiling their sheets.  
  
It also means letting the other subunit's maknae lead him into the shower stall and press him into the sliding glass door to take him from behind. Joonmyun is Zitao's favorite shower partner, and nobody questions why.   
  
Out of everyone in EXO, Joonmyun has always taken the most initiative to learn things beyond what is immediately required of his position. He’s the most studious when it comes to learning Chinese and Japanese, as well as the bravest when it comes to actually using the language. As of their most recent appearances in China, his fluency has improved vastly since the days when he embarrassed himself onstage and on film with his clumsy, inverted grammar. His pronunciation is still a bit of a wild card, but Chinese tones are already difficult for anyone without an innate sense of the microscopic subtleties.   
  
Luhan has always been willing to help him practice discerning the dips and curves of the language. He gives the leader gentle encouragement as he fucks him into Joonmyun's desk, each thrust drawing out a different vowel as a moan.   
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
"Let's try that again, but tilt your voice up a little more at the end," Luhan instructs.   
  
"AhhhHHHH!!!"  
  
"Good boy."  
  
Sometimes Minseok joins them for group lessons.   
  
Joonmyun has always struggled with the /ü/ phoneme, but he has double the incentive to get it right with both Minseok and Luhan watching him expectantly. He tries to pucker his lips and curl his tongue the way that Luhan showed him, but he doesn’t get the stresses quite right.   
  
“I told you to say ‘it’s raining’, not to talk about fish,” Luhan chides, shaking his head sadly. “What should we do, Minseok?”  
  
The other Korean tilts his head and lifts his eyebrows with a smirk.   
  
“Great idea, Minseok!” Luhan crows.  
  
It’s always baffled Joonmyun how Minseok and Luhan seem to have this freaky telepathic shit that apparently eliminates the need for verbal communication.  
  
Even though Joonmyun has a surprisingly large mouth, taking both Luhan and Minseok at the same time is an almost painful stretch. He gags as he tries to work his tongue around two cocks at once, but it's worth the discomfort when two pairs of hands worship his body with reverent touches afterwards.   
  
It's not just language Joonmyun has tried to perfect. He watched countless videos on massage therapy in order to provide another service to his exhausted, overworked members. It especially hurts his heart to see Jongin barely able to move after dancing himself to the bone, losing himself to the music until he is no more than a physical manifestation of rhythm and groove.   
  
Onstage, Jongin is a beast, but when he collapses onto his bed, he's as meek as a tired puppy. Joonmyun climbs into bed with Jongin, crawling on top of him to straddle his hips. Jongin grunts in protest, but Joonmyun just murmurs, "Shhh, let hyung take care of you."  
  
The way that Jongin melts and relaxes under his touch is enough to make Joonmyun's heart swell. After the massage, all Jongin asks is for Joonmyun to cuddle with him, nothing more. Joonmyun happily obliges.   
  
However, EXO's other main dancer is nowhere near as mild in bed. Despite Yixing's angelic, innocently adorable personality, Joonmyun discovers that the man is a devil in the bedroom. Even though Joonmyun is extremely familiar with the smooth roll of Yixing's hips from hours spent in the dance studio, nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of Yixing's deep, relentless thrusts inside of him.   
  
Afterwards, Yixing switches back to healing unicorn mode as he peppers soft kisses across Joonmyun's skin.   
  
When Yifan was still around, they would have "leader meetings" at Joonmyun's insistence after the rest of the members have gone to bed. They talk about the problems that come with being leader or duizhang, the kind of thing they can't talk about with the rest of the members.   
  
Because of their shared burden, Joonmyun feels an acute connection with Yifan, which is why he knows exactly when to drop to his knees and tug at the waistband of Yifan's gray sweatpants. He guides the tip of Yifan's cock into his mouth and down his throat, groaning in pleasure when Yifan's unbelievably long fingers grip his hair.   
  
The best part of Yifan's hands is how they feel wrapped around Joonmyun's own cock, jerking him off with quick, deliberate tugs that have him coming within minutes.  
  
Maybe Joonmyun just has a thing for big hands, but letting himself be manhandled by Chanyeol is just as much for Chanyeol's sake as it is for his own. Chanyeol easily tosses him onto the bed and parts his thighs with slim, cool fingers. Joonmyun writhes when he feels those fingers stretch him open, but he'd be lying if he said it was an uncomfortable kind of pain.   
  
Joonmyun doesn't want to say that he has imagined how Chanyeol sounds at his climax, but he has to admit that the low, rumbling moan doesn't disappoint.   
  
Kyungsoo had always been reluctant to accept Joonmyun's affection. But when the vocalist cracks a note during a live performance for the first time in months, Joonmyun slips into Kyungsoo's room to comfort him the way he does best. He decides not to mention it when Kyungsoo's voice cracks again as he drips cum onto Joonmyun's belly.   
  
Reaching out to Baekhyun was more out of pity than anything else. It is rather common knowledge in the dorm that EXO-K's other vocalist owns a cheap, plastic blow-up doll. He's even offered to share it before, but nobody has ever been brave - or desperate - enough to take him up on his offer.   
  
But when Joonmyun walks in on Baekhyun snuggled against the doll in bed, talking to it, the long-suffering leader decides that it's time to intervene. Joonmyun coaxes him into disposing the doll with the promise of *real anal sex*, which is *even better*. Baekhyun agrees reluctantly and soon discovers the merits of flesh against warm flesh.   
  
  
  
  
Joonmyun has had every member's cock in every orifice of his body, with one glaring exception.   
  
Because even when Joonmyun not-so-subtly hints that he would be willing to do ~things~ for Jongdae, the vocalist just laughs at him and tells the leader that he's cute.   
  
Not that Joonmyun minds being called cute. In fact, he loves the fact that he's naturally full of aegyo. He always asks his members if they think he's cute, ready to break out into his irresistible bbuing-bbuing if necessary. They usually tell him to fuck off, sometimes attempting to choke him in the process. Eventually Yifan had admitted that he was cute mostly out of politeness, as well as to try to get Joonmyun to stop following him around the dorm, showering him with overexaggerated aegyo.   
  
But Jongdae always giggles, bright and happy when Joonmyun demonstrates his cuteness, hugging him close and tickling his sides afterwards.   
  
The obvious affection allows Joonmyun to accept that Jongdae maybe doesn't want Joonmyun in that way. It's enough for Joonmyun to know that Jongdae thinks that he's cute, even though he's not interested in fucking him.   
  
It couldn't be further from the truth.   
  
Jongdae hates seeing Joonmyun submit so docilely to the other members. He doesn't want Joonmyun to sleep with him as a service, or out of some sense of duty. He feels like it removes any meaning behind the gesture, if Joonmyun offers to crawl into bed with him just because Jongdae looks particularly stressed or frustrated that day.   
  
Seeing - or rather, hearing - Joonmyun with Baekhyun is the final straw. He wishes that Joonmyun would think more of himself than just as a substitute for a plastic doll.   
  
Joonmyun always gives and gives, so Jongdae decides that it's time to give back.   
  
  
  
  
At the crack of dawn, Jongdae climbs out of his bunk and tiptoes to the foot of Joonmyun's bed. He carefully pushes aside the stack of mangas the adorable little nerd keeps by his bed and gingerly hoists himself onto the mattress. He slips under the sheets and crawls between Joonmyun's legs and pulls the leader’s EXO logo boxers down to his ankles.   
  
When Joonmyun feels a hot, slick tongue licking swirls up his inner thigh, his first thought is that this is the most vivid wet dream he's ever had.   
  
"Jongdae," he groans, because who else would be the subject of his wet dreams.   
  
At the sound of his name, Jongdae pushes the covers back to peek at Joonmyun, whose eyes are still shut.   
  
"Hey, Joonmyun," he whispers, palming Joonmyun's morning wood. "Are you awake?"  
  
"Mmm, Jongdae..." His hips twitch up into Jongdae's fist. Jongdae smirks and leans in to press a kiss at the junction between Joonmyun's neck and shoulder.   
  
But his hair brushes against Joonmyun's nose, who stirs at the tickle. Fully awake, Joonmyun violently flips Jongdae out of bed and onto the floor when he realizes that there is a body on top of him.   
  
His pounding heart almost stops when he discovers that the body is Jongdae, who is pouting up at him from the floor.  
  
“W-what are you doing, Jongdae?” he stutters breathlessly.  
  
“Helping you with  _that_ ,” Jongdae says, looking pointedly at Joonmyun’s boner, which the half-naked man is trying (unsuccessfully) to hide.  
  
“No need to be shy, Joonmyun,” he continues breezily. “Everyone in the dorm has already been all over your dick.”  
  
“I’ve offered you before…”  
  
“And I refused because I don’t want you to blow me out of some sense of 'hyung duty.' But never mind that. I’m going to blow you right now because I want to, and because I want you to feel good."  
  
Before Joonmyun can even come up with a coherent response, Jongdae yanks the sheets onto the floor and pounces back onto the bed. He crouches low to press his lips sinfully against Joonmyun's cock, and the leader moans, reaching down drag his fingers through Jongdae's hair.   
  
Jongdae works his tongue until Joonmyun's creamy skin is flushed rosy pink, his eyes shut and head tilted back. He momentarily breaks away to suck on his index finger, which he then slips into Joonmyun's clenched hole, causing the leader’s back to arch at the sudden intrusion.   
  
Stretching him out with his finger, Jongdae distracts Joonmyun from the burn by lavishing his cock with more attention. When Joonmyun has relaxed, Jongdae removes his digit and spits in his hand to coat both his middle and index finger with saliva. With a deeper reach this time, Jongdae is able to stroke Joonmyun's prostate while he hollows his cheeks until Joonmyun is coming in thick spurts, moans muffled by the soft skin of his elbow.   
  
"Wow, that was really. Wow," Joonmyun pants.   
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Jongdae smiles, wiping the corners of his mouth.  
  
"We should do this more often," Joonmyun suggests coyly.   
  
"Fine," Jongdae agrees. "But on one condition. You have to stop letting people use you like you're their plaything."  
  
"Is that what this is all about?" Joonmyun gasps in mock scandal. "Jongdae, are you  _jealous_?"  
  
"What? No, of course not!" Jongdae denies half-heartedly.  
  
"Jeaaaalous~"  
  
Jongdae just huffs, and Joonmyun's eyes light up devilishly. "Who was it that did it then?” He pouts his lips thoughtfully. “Was it Kyungsoo? No, wait. Baekhyun?"  
  
When Jongdae stares resolutely at his knees, Joonmyun cackles. "So it was Baekhyun then!"  
  
"Alright, I'll admit," Jongdae snaps. "I didn’t like the idea of you getting with that noodle dick."  
  
"Jongdae, Baekhyun doesn't actually have a fifteen inch dick."  
  
"Whatever, he's still a noodle dick."  
  
Joonmyun chuckles and drapes himself on Jongdae so that his chin rests on the vocalist's chest.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm all yours now..."  
  
"Yes, you are," Jongdae agrees, landing a sharp smack on Joonmyun's ass.   
  
"Mmm, feisty," Joonmyun murmurs. Jongdae spanks him again for good measure.   
  



End file.
